Prior to the instant invention the applicant herein obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,897 directed to a similar device, but one requiring additional expense in manufacture and complexity in use, wherein the bag walls were required to be provided with through holes, and it was necessary to thread a suitable securement tie through the holes.